Kirby's Doom Collab Part one!
by TurnipNeko
Summary: An Idea I had a while back, what would happen if Kirby was killed! Who would save the world from NME/Holy Nightmare, and how would Meta Knight react to this? so many thoughts in this idea and I wish for your help! I would like to do a collab for this, allowing you to do half of the story. BUT you have to prove yourself worthy, read the story to find out how to be included.


**I just would like to mention that I don't hate kirby, I just am expressing the idea as if would if kirby died. what would meta knight do? I may bring a version of kirby back later to emphasis the story! but for now, this is the idea.**

**Reply to a review...**

**"I'm too lazy to log in right now. c:  
I'd love to collab with you. But... I have no idea what the hell is going on here. I need more to go off on! : This is waaaaay too short to even make a summary on. So, if you could expand a little, I'll post my continuation here as well as PM it to you as you wished. I'm sure other authors here agree.  
Also, clean up the grammar a little? -""**

Arceusgod"

**Has been edited.**

The day had been rough, and so, Sword, Blade, Meta Knight, Kirby, And three other characters had joined each other in a different part of the castle to chat about the day's happenings, witch haven't been in favor for Kirby. There was a round wooden, and old, table at the center of the room. Meta knight was sitting in the far corner away from the table, Kirby was playing with one of the unknown characters a couple feet from Meta knight, Sword and blade were chatting with one of the other strange characters, and the leader of the unknown knights was sitting, and watching Kirby make a fool out of himself.

"I laugh at that." the young leader said; her voice was feminine but rough. She leaned back in her chair and continued to gaze over to the star warriors. Meta Knight was not happy with her teasing about Kirby, he glared at her in anger about this, then watched Kirby's foolishness with a sigh, "Well your not to happy today." She mentioned to Meta Knight, not understanding his glare.

The young Knight continued her gaze at the two Star warriors, and she only looked at them with a sad face. "Will..." She started out, looking at Meta Knight as if to ask him something, and stopped to look at the others surrounding her. "Meta knight." She caught his attention before continueing on, then stood up from the chair she was sitting in, "Can I talk to you in private?" She asked, but Meta Knight did not answer with words.

Meta knight simply got up and walked towards the entrance of the room, and left. The young knight followed in at a quick pace. The door leaded into a much more secluded room that was filled with wine barrels and empty buckets. Once they were both inside, Meta Knight stopped and turned towards the younger knight. She then stopped as well, glancing at Meta Knight with fear in her eyes.

She then spoke to Meta knight, a bit of stammering in her voice, "Will..." she began again, "...no... Are you sure," she swallowed, it seemed as if she was to afraid to spit the question out, "that Kirby will be killed?" She then bowed her head shivering as if she had done something completely evil, but looked back up to Meta Knight to here his reply.

He then said in a very rough voice, "Yes..." he paused a moment, as if to recollect something from the past. "I am certain, and it will be uncontrollable. I will not be able to stop it, and neither will Kirby." Meta Knight began to cough all of a sudden, causing the young Knight to freak a bit, but Meta Knight ignored her. Meta Knight then sat down, and glanced at Kirby's playfulness through the crack of the slightly opened door behind the young knight. "He then continued, "I will keep him alive 'till then, and if possible, I will die in his place."

This grabbed the young Knight and slapped her in the face, she was obviously furious with the idea of Meta Knight dying. "But Meta Knight-!" But she shut up by Meta Knight's glare. She sat down, releasing tension, but still angry with him.

He then told her calmly, "If I am to parish to save Kirby's life, then so be it. This world is to dangerous without that star warrior." He coughed again, a bit harder then before, making the young Knight walk up to him in attempt to help him out, "Stay back." He ordered.

The young knight followed his command and stepped backward, then closed the door fully so the other knights would not freak at the sound of Meta Knights coughing. She seemed to just stop and stare, she obviously did not know what to do. "Wha..." She was still stammering, afraid she would step out of line. "What made you this way?"

Meta Knight would have answered, but was caught up in coughing, and the times he stopped he took the moment to breath. It became a bit of a scary scene. so instead she tried to distract him with a short story, hoping that he would have something to think about instead of the awful pain from coughing. "Meta Knight, a while back when I was traveling Dreamland, I came a crossed a large wooden statue. It was old and covered in moss, but it was full of life and even though it's purpose was to destroy things by being there, it chose to be a home of goodness." she paused a moment to remember. "So I thought I could be the same. I decided to stay there a while to gain some rest, so I entered a passage way that led below the wooden statue. When I rested there that night, a band of thieves arrived trying to burn the statue, I wanted to stop them, especially after being awaked by them, but all I did was stood and watched!" She took another moment to remember but then Meta Knight stopped her.

"You know very well that you couldn't have controlled yourself at the time, It takes time to take strength after loosing everything." It had worked, his coughing had stopped temporarily. "You seemed very lost at heart when you first arrived here, Kirby was the only one to make you realize your faults, and you have already begun to heal the wounds you have made, even though there will still be scars, you have turned a new leaf." This made the young knight smile but then she remembered why she had came here in the first place. She frowned quietly, not saying another word to Meta Knight.

There was then a burst through the door, it was the knight that was playing with kirby. He had armor that was solid white and he had black hair, but as the same as sword and blade, you could not see his face. "Calico! there's somebody here for you, if you don't hurry, sir Bleek will surely be killed!" he was in a panic, Sir Bleek was the other knight, and one of the young Knight's closest friend.

Calico grabbed her sword and headed out the door past the white knight, "Sir White, you stay here and protect Kirby, let me handle this!" sir white stayed, but Meta knight followed her, causing Kirby to follow as well. So the other knight chased after Kirby, eventually leading out into the courtyard where the figure stood along with Sir Bleek.

They all stopped and looked at the creature, it surely was not what you would expect. The character was about twice the size of Meta knight and covered in White armor. but only wore a half mask, revealing his crooked smile, and you could barely see red eyes through the small slits of the half mask. tied up in rope behind him was Sir Bleek, he was wearing black armor, and had white hair, but other than that he looked fairly similar to Sir white.

The creature cackled, then faded away as if a shadow, or a ghost. It was silent for a moment but then a large lion like creature came crashing through aiming it's attack at Sir Bleek

**is this better? I do hope so, cause I really would like to see what would happen next by some one else's writing, be creative! the only limitations are the ones below... **

**I don't think I made the Collab part very clear because of this review by a guest so I decided to make it a bit clearer..**

**"I'm curious too. FINISH IT SOON!" - Guest review**

**This is 'finished' till someone decides to join in, I may add more if it is needed but for now this is where it goes. Although I do thank this guest for the review. I enjoy them so.**

**To join in, read the short story above, then type about 400 - 600 words of a story, parted by paragraphs and double spaces in between, that continues from the story above. you have the choice to control any known characters in the story, even modify them a bit, add your OC's or whatever as long as you stick to there personalities I'm okay with it. This must be sent to me through PM, if I like it, I'll credit you for your parts and add chapters to the story. BUT only one other person will get to write the story with me.**

**We will take turns writing till I feel comfortable with it. If you do win I will allow you to know all the background info I have for the story planned (why meta knight's coughing, how does he know about Kirby's death etc...). You must remember to read what I have written before continuing otherwise the story will get lost. Please feel free to ask questions for this as reviews. **

**An important note is that I control the badguy and kirby's death! so don't ever type out that, you can nearly kill him though if you wish, or any other character. ****this author note will be replaced once I find a Collab partner!**


End file.
